


I Wanna Be Praised From a New Perspective

by kueble



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry tells him that they should have a celebratory “Hey, your kidney works!” drink, Liam goes along with it.  He’s fairly certain that was his first mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Praised From a New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudlessclimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlessclimes/gifts).



> Apparently you really can just ask me for things and I'll write them. This took way too long, but hopefully it works! Many thanks to OhNoScarlett for being a wonderful beta. Please pardon all my stupid Americanisms. Title from Panic! at the Disco's "New perspective."

When Harry tells him that they should have a celebratory “Hey, your kidney works!” drink, Liam goes along with it. He’s fairly certain that was his first mistake. His second was following the first beer with another, even though he knows he has no kind of tolerance for this kind of thing. Only Harry was all bright smiles and waving hands, and Liam couldn’t think of an actual reason why he shouldn’t let go.

Four beers later, he’s missing Danielle and feels like an idiot.

“No,” Harry says, climbing onto the couch and sprawling out across Liam’s lap. “Tonight is not about that. This is an anti-frown establishment. You are no longer allowed to think about stupid birds who left you. Focus on the next one.”

“I’m not actually certain I want there to be a next one,” Liam says sadly. He’s moping now, which is absolutely not allowed. Harry reaches up with his hands and pokes at the corners of Liam’s face, pushing his mouth into a smile. Liam chuckles and slaps at his hands, laughing harder when they both nearly tumble off the couch.

“Clearly your only solution is to go after a boy next time,” Harry tells him with a slow wink. “It’s how I do it. Best of both worlds and all that.” 

“Oh right,” Liam sighs, “I’ll just go to a bar and go on the pull. Because that is right up my alley. I have no experience with that. I bet I’m just god awful at everything.” And apparently tonight is a superb time for a Liam Payne pity party.

“With that attitude you will be,” Harry says. He sits up, smirking as he straddles Liam’s hips, hovering just shy of sitting on him. “I can be your lab rat.”

“That’s just insane,” Liam says quickly, carefully avoiding the way certain parts of him perk up at the idea. It’s not like Harry isn’t gorgeous, and lord knows he’s heard plenty of stories about his sexual prowess over the years.

“More insane than the rest of our lives? Look...I’m fit. I’m here. You’ve already seen me naked,” Harry trails off, his grin widening.

“I...” Liam starts, unsure of what he should actually be saying right now. Because Harry is warm in his lap and Liam hasn’t touched another person like this in months. Contrary to popular belief, he hasn’t actually achieved sainthood yet.

“Liam,” Harry murmurs, leaning in closer. His lips brush up against Liam’s ear as he continues, “Let me suck you off? Yeah?” His voice is dripping sex, husky where it’s usually soft. Liam can almost believe that this is actually what Harry wants; that it’s not just something he’s willing to do to help a friend.

Liam shivers and nods sharply, his heart stuttering in his chest. His hands are sweating, his palms shaking as he fits them over Harry’s slender hips. He’s hard where Danielle was soft, and it makes Liam pause for a moment.

“I’ll take care of you, teach you everything,” Harry tells him, nipping at his earlobe before reaching out to cup Liam’s face. Liam’s breath catches in his throat and he suddenly can’t move, can’t do anything but watch Harry lick his lips and smile.

“We really shouldn’t-” Liam says, cut off by Harry’s mouth against his own. And he was right, they shouldn’t have kissed. Because Harry’s lips are soft, slightly chapped but wet from his own tongue as they slide over Liam’s. Liam’s hand moves on its own, trailing up Harry’s chest and settling on the back of his neck. Harry sighs into the kiss, and Liam wants more, suddenly needs this more than he realized.

Liam licks his way into Harry’s mouth, tracing the taste of beer and pretzels with his tongue. Harry grinds his hips, forcing a groan out of Liam. There isn’t enough skin, and Liam works quickly to fix that, his hands sliding under Harry’s shirt and shoving it upwards. Harry takes the hint and breaks the kiss, leaning back so he can shrug out of it.

“Off,” Harry orders him, tugging at Liam’s shirt. They both work together to get him out of it, and then Harry’s back on him, their mouths crushed together. Liam runs his hands down Harry’s back, his skin warm and soft beneath his fingertips. He turns his head, nipping at the underside of Harry’s jaw. Harry hisses and presses closer, his hardon brushing against Liam’s, even through layers of denim.

“I’ve never,” Liam says softly, unsure of what’s expected of him. Harry just laughs and sucks a love bite onto his neck, right above his birth mark.

“I know that. That’s what you have me for. I think I’m rather good at this. Just sit back and let me take care of you,” Harry mumbles against his collarbone. And yeah. Liam is on board with that. Harry drags his teeth across Liam’s chest, stopping briefly to lap at his nipple before moving south. Liam gulps, takes a minute to think _well this is happening_ , and then Harry’s sliding off the couch and kneeling between his legs.

Liam can’t do much more than stare at Harry, can barely lift his hips up when Harry shoves his jeans down past his knees. He’s hard and curved against his stomach, and Harry just studies him for a long moment, eyes bright and lips pursed as if he’s committing this to memory. Liam feels way too exposed, is suddenly wishing he hadn’t gone this far. He’s pretty sure friends just don’t offer to go down on their friends, but he’s hard and aching and way too far gone to change his mind now.

And then Harry moves, darting forward to press a kiss to the tip of Liam’s cock, and he lets out a whimper. He watches Harry grin before he opens his mouth and swallows Liam down. It’s overwhelming, too hot and wet and fucking amazing for this soon. Liam’s hips buck up on their own accord, and he starts to apologize, but Harry laughs around him and pulls off.

“S’ok,” he says, grinning up at Liam. “I like it a bit rough. Not everybody will, but feel free to pull my hair if you’d like.” And then he’s ducking down, taking Liam back into his mouth. And hell if Liam can ignore an offer like _that_. 

He reaches down, cups the back of Harry’s head, just cradling it gently. But then Harry hollows his cheeks and sucks harder, and Liam loses it. He threads his fingers in Harry’s hair and pulls. Harry’s groan surprises him, and Liam smirks as he tugs again, loving the feeling of it vibrating around his dick.

Harry works him with one hand, pumping what he can’t fit in his mouth. Liam tries to watch him, but the sight of Harry’s pink lips stretched thin around his cock is too much, and Liam has to close his eyes or risk coming way too soon. As it is, he’s nearly there. The pressure of Harry’s tongue and the soft heat of his mouth is intoxicating. His hands are a bit rough as he pumps Liam, and Liam has a quick flash of those fingers inside of him, working him open. He bites his lip to keep from asking for it, because there has to be a line drawn somewhere.

The noises Harry is making are quite obscene, and Liam wishes he could record it, could have a track of the wets sounds coming out of Harry’s mouth right now. There’s a pressure in his spine, and Liam knows he’s close. He tugs at Harry, which only makes him suck harder, taking more of him in that before. Liam spits out a quick, “Close, Harry” and tries to pull him off.

Harry doesn’t move, though, and Liam opens his eyes to look down at him. Harry’s staring up at him through his lashes, and it’s so intense that Liam absolutely loses it. He cries out, coming down Harry’s throat. His hips buck wildly, but Harry holds him down, swallowing until he’s spent.

Liam is fairly certain he’s gone completely boneless. He knows he needs to move, needs to reciprocate in some way, but he isn’t sure he can actually move right now. It doesn’t matter, though, because Harry is climbing into his lap, his own hands working his jeans open. Liam watches as Harry thrusts a hand inside his jeans and pumps himself. A few strokes and then he’s coming, spilling over his own hand as he collapses against Liam’s chest.

It’s quite possibly the hottest thing Liam’s ever witnessed.

“I should have helped,” Liam tells him, frowning slightly when Harry snorts into his neck.

“You really really did. Fucking hottest thing I’ve seen in ages,” Harry says, not looking like he’s going to move anytime soon. They should probably clean up and try to look less compromising for when the other boys come back, but Liam doesn’t feel like moving either.

“Thank you,” Liam says, smiling as he presses a kiss against the side of Harry’s head. “I have a lot to learn, apparently.”

“I’m a good teacher,” Harry says with a laugh. Liam just nods, sincerely hoping he hasn’t just fucked up his entire band. For this, though, he may not care.

 

\--

 

It seems like both everything and absolutely nothing at all changes. 

Except apparently for the fact that Liam has become overly dramatic. He’s just...he becomes hyper aware of Harry; of Harry’s hands and eyes and mouth. They continue on like nothing happened, but there’s this odd gravitational pull that keeps moving Liam closer and closer to Harry. With anyone else, he would call it a crush and get on with his life. Only it’s _Harry_ and he’s always there, always being perfect and untouchable at the same time.

Liam honestly can’t remember the exact moment he turned into a twelve year old girl, but it seems to have happened.

He tries to chalk it up to a spectacular blowjob and get on with his life, but it’s hard when they’re together nearly every moment of every day. It could be his imagination, but it seems like Harry’s dancing around him, too. He’s always close enough to touch but never really something Liam can grasp onto.

Louis of all people starts smirking at him, and Liam really can’t handle that. It isn’t malicious, but when Harry produces a plastic-wrapped spoon from out of nowhere or hands Liam a styrofoam cup full of tea, Louis looks at Liam like he actually understand what’s going on. Considering Liam has no fucking clue, it’s all a bit disconcerting.

And then it all comes to a head while they’re at a radio interview of all places. The boys are all huddled together on a bench, sharing microphones and goofing off for the DJ. It’s nothing out of the ordinary, all the basic questions that they’ve already answered a million times. Liam isn’t quite sure why the listeners at home care about his undergarments, but he just laughs and shoots off the usual answer.

And then the DJ leans in close and whispers in a conspiratorial manner, “Ok, so give me the dirt. I know a couple of you boys have girlfriends, but is there anything in the pipeline for the rest of you? Any skirt chasing going on backstage or back in England?”

“I do a bit of skirt chasing, but I’m mostly about the beer and food nowadays,” Niall says, laughing into his microphone. Liam isn’t sure what his answer is, but then Harry grabs the mic and grins at the DJ.

“I actually do fancy someone at the moment,” Harry says slowly. The DJ perks up, obviously intent on an exclusive story, and Liam tries not to look too eager as he sits up straighter. “I may have ballsed it up, though. I have a habit of not being good with my feelings and think I handled everything wrong when I tried to tell them how I felt.”

“I’m sure they just misunderstood everything,” The DJ says, leaning forward to pat Harry on the arm. “I mean, you’re gorgeous, young, and having the time of your life right now. Who would say no to that?”

“Hopefully nobody,” Harry says with a nod. Liam leans forward and pushes his knees against Harry’s, trying to convey everything he’s feeling with the movement. Harry slides his hand over to Liam’s knee and squeezes once before rambling on at the DJ.

Liam is pretty sure he doesn’t speak again during the entire interview.

 

\--

 

It seems like ages before they’re allowed back into the hotel, and Liam would be dead on his feet if he didn’t have a goal in mind. His goal is safely tucked in his own room, and Liam leaves his to go visit Harry. He isn’t expecting Louis to jump him in the hallway, though.

“I’m just on my way to-” Liam starts, but Louis cuts him off with a palm over his mouth. He shakes his head and frowns up at Liam.

“I know where you’re heading, and I need you to be careful,” Louis says calmly. Liam is used to him bouncing off the walls, and this serious side is kind of off putting. “I need to you let him down gently, ok? Try not to hurt him?”

“I’m not-” Liam starts, but Louis cuts him off again.

“I know you’re not a bad person. Hell, you’re _Liam Payne_. You invented sincerity and truth. But he feels so much and just...just don’t make me kick you in the balls, ok?” Louis asks.

“I am not going to _let him down_ ,” Liam all but growls out. Louis’ eyes go wide and he drops his hands back to his side. “Why is that so hard to fathom? This is Harry we’re talking about! I’d be stupid to pass it up.”

“Alright then. Carry on,” Louis says. He grins and makes a show of stepping out of the way, waving Liam towards Harry’s hotel room. Liam just sighs and knocks on the door, his heart pounding as Harry opens it and smiles at him. Liam gestures vaguely and Harry just steps to the side and lets him into the room. Harry is shirtless, and it’s a bit distracting, so they stand there for a minute, silently staring at each other.

“I-” Liam starts, but Harry interrupts him.

“You don’t have to,” Harry tells him. Liam is so fucking sick of people telling him what he’s thinking that he just steps forward and crushes his mouth against Harry’s. His aim is off, and it’s all kinds of awkward, but Harry melts against him so Liam figures it’s alright. 

“I wish you all would stop _assuming_ ,” Liam says as he pulls back and grins at Harry. Harry gapes at him, his mouth impossibly wide as he studies Liam.

“So what you mean is that...” Harry asks, waving a hand between them. Liam nods and kisses him again, just a quick peck before settling his hands on Harry’s hips.

“I may fancy you a bit myself,” Liam tells him. “In fact, I know that I do. So yes. Let’s do this.” He nods sharply, waiting for Harry to try and convince him again, but Harry just lights up, his smile impossibly wide.

“I should tell Louis he won’t need to beat you up anymore,” Harry says, laughing as he leans into Liam’s chest. He snuggles against Liam, tucking his head in the crook of his neck.

“He already defended your honor in the hallway. As if I could turn you down,” Liam says, snorting as he pulls Harry tighter. “I mean, not after you’ve been such a wonderful teacher and everything,” he trails off, laughing when Harry pulls back to raise an eyebrow at him. “Figure it’s my turn now,” Liam says slowly. 

He doesn’t bother waiting, because they’ve both danced around this too much lately. Liam just spins them around, slamming Harry back against the door. Harry lets out a squeak and Liam covers his mouth with his own and swallows the sound down. Licking his way into Harry’s mouth, Liam presses Harry against the hotel room door and grinds their hips together. Harry shivers against him, and Liam breaks the kiss to smile at him before dropping to his knees.

Harry runs his hands over Liam’s hair and lets out a soft, “fuck,” as he looks down at Liam. Liam hooks his fingers in the waistband of Harry’s pajama bottoms and tugs them down, pulling them to his knees. Harry’s hard already, and Liam licks his lips before looking up at Harry for reassurance. Harry stares down at him and curls his fingers around Liam’s ear, grinning widely. Liam leans in and presses a kiss against Harry’s cock before taking the tip inside his mouth.

It tastes a bit odd, but Harry rocks his hips and whimpers, and the sound goes right to Liam’s dick. He knows he’s not good at this, that he’ll need tons of practice, but just knowing that he’s the reason that Harry is making the noises he is for Liam is seriously hot. Harry bucks his hips, and Liam chokes a bit, pulling back. He can do this though, he can make Harry feel as good as Harry’s made him.

Liam sucks more of Harry into his mouth, trying to see how far he can go. He spreads a palm over Harry’s hip and holds him still as he bobs his head. Harry whimpers again, his hips rolling as Liam sucks him off. Liam looks up through his lashes and catches Harry’s gaze. His eyes are dark, his pupils blown as he stares down at Liam.

His jaw is getting sore, but Harry keeps rambling nonsense words at him, and Liam wants this to be as good as he can make it. Harry is heavy on his tongue, and it’s kind of hot to know he’s the one making Harry fall apart like this.

Suddenly Harry is shoving at him, and Liam pulls back, wrapping his lips around the tip of Harry’s cock. Harry grunts and floods Liam’s mouth, making Liam choke a bit. He does his best, swallowing down what he can and letting the rest dribble down his chin. Harry’s hands dig into his shoulders, his hips shaking as he spills across Liam’s lips.

Liam sits back on his heels and watches as Harry slides down the door. He looks absolutely wrecked, his lips swollen and his skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He’s breathing heavily and the sight of him is almost more than Liam can take. His jeans are too tight, his cock straining against the tight fabric.

Liam tugs at his own zipper, his fingers fighting with it before he manages to shove his jeans around his thighs. He palms his dick through his briefs and looks at Harry, watching his chest rise and fall as he pants heavily against the door. He’s so hard, leaking precome through the thin fabric of his briefs. Liam hisses and shoves his hand inside, wrapping his hand around his cock.

He groans as he cups himself, and that seems to spur Harry into action. He darts forward and pushes Liam to the ground, straddling him. He sucks on Liam’s neck, hard enough to leave a love bite. Liam whimpers and bucks up against him. Harry blows cold air across the mark he just left and turns his head to tug on Liam’s earlobe with his teeth.

Harry works his hand in the front of Liam’s briefs, batting his hand away before wrapping his long fingers around Liam’s cock. Liam growls and arches into the touch, his hands flying up to tangle in Harry’s curls. Harry strokes him firmly, and rakes his teeth over the side of Liam’s neck.

“Next time,” Harry pants out, “I want you to fuck me.”

And that’s fucking _it_.

Liam cries out and comes, spilling over Harry’s hand. He’s on fire, his whole body shaking as Harry works him through his orgasm. Liam pulls him down and nuzzles the hollow of his throat. Harry collapses on top of him, sliding to the side so he can untangle his hand from Liam’s briefs. He wipes his hand on Liam’s stomach and Liam half-heartedly punches him in the shoulder.

“We didn’t even make it to the bed,” Liam says with a frown. Harry just laughs and curls around him.

“We have time,” Harry tells him, leaning up on his elbows. He dips down and kisses Liam before grinning and saying, “I’m going to get you to fuck me absolutely _everywhere_.”

“You can’t just _say_ things like that!” Liam whines, because honestly, Harry is going to be the death of him.

“We’re young,” Harry says with a shrug. He stands up and holds a hand out to help pull Liam to his feet. He runs a hand over his belly and lets out a yawn. He throws back the blankets on the bed and looks at Liam over his shoulder before crawling under them. Liam kicks off his jeans and tugs up his briefs before climbing in after him. They can do whatever talking they need to in the morning, but for now he just wants to fall asleep with Harry wrapped around him.


End file.
